Raindrops: Sasuke OneShot for Bay721
by RemiVantalaimon
Summary: Sasuke has left Konoha, leaving behind a girl who misses him so. But will she accept him once he returns. SasukexOC


**Raindrops**

Info

Name: Senna

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Race: 50% demon, 40% vampire, 10% human

Looks: Senna

Name: Daima

Age: ?

Sex: Female

Race: Demon

Looks: Daima

Name: Kyūketsuma

Age: ?

Sex: Female

Race: Vampire

Looks: Kyūketsuma

Name: Also called Senna

Age: ?

Sex: Female

Race: Human

Looks: Kokoro

*Nightmare*

Vampire's name=Kyūketsuma

Demon's name=Daima

Human's name= Kokoro

I remember the rain, and I felt the rain, and the cold, the splatter of it hitting the ground. I moved silently over to the limp and cold body of Sakura, lying on the bench. Her face was red from crying and I knew why. The answer was being screamed at me, the part of my brain that wasn't numb from the cold, and insane from the grief. He was gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. Gone. If that wasn't enough, the annoying bubble-gum haired fan-girl decided to confirm that. She moaned in her sleep, and I had to put my ear to her lips to hear the dreadful news that I already knew.

"Sasuke don't leave me! Please don't go!" I pulled away in disgust. Leave you! You! He didn't damn well leave you! My brain screamed. My brain became the holding room of a three-person conflict. There wasn't much to it. The demon part of me screamed,

"Kill him! That son of a bitch ditched you, left you after he promised you the world, that he'd always be there for you! This is why demons don't love! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" my demon side growled.

My human side put up a weak argument "B-B-But she i-i-isn't a d-demon." My "fearless" human side stuttered.

"That's right!" my cheery gothic vampire side said, "She's a vampire! And she should find Sasuke and suck him dry. But she'll need some food first. Hmm. Oooh, how about that annoying fan-girl was'er- face."

For once my vampire side and my demon side agreed.

"**THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" **my human side bellowed, immediately losing her stutter. Kyūketsuma and Daima turned to look at her.

"Got something to say? Well, do ya, punk?" Daima sneered.

"Oh, Daima give her some slack. You now very well this girl's heart has been shattered. And you very much know why." Kyūketsuma pleaded, always being kinder than Daima.

"Oh, no, I don't believe I know why. Indulge me." My demon side demanded.

"The poor girl's hearts broken, shattered, if it's even there at all anymore. She was just like this before she met… that jerk. And when she did, she gained some confidence. Now he's gone and left her, and she's probably never gonna trust anyone again." Kyūketsuma finished. I wondered why she was being so nice.

"Well as that may be, I still think we should kill him." Daima muttered, defeated.

As for me, I still believed he would come back.

***3 years later***

_I hadn't changed much. _

_My hair was longer, darker. _

_I was a better ninja. _

_More chakra. _

_More jutsus. _

_Stronger. _

_Smarter._

_Faster. _

_Better. _

_But most importantly, I could control my vampire and demon. _

_I could soul split._

"Hey Senna!" A familiar voice yelled. I dropped my groceries.

"Naruto!" I shrieked, and ran over to him. He had come back after three boring years. Naruto caught me in a hug and twirled me around until I got dizzy.

"Ohmigosh Naruto, you've finally gotten taller than me" I mock gasped as I felt his stomach "and you have abs!"

"Wow Senna you have boobs!" he yelled. Then, he grabbed them.

The temperature dropped. The sun seemed to be covered by a dark cloud. That dark cloud would be me. If my glare didn't kill Naruto, than I certainly would.

"Ummm… Too far?"

I took a step forward. He ran.

"NARUTO GET YOUR BLIDDY ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN DESTROY IT!"

I sat in my room holding an old photo. It wasn't the one with all my team mates and Kakashi. It was a special one of me and Sasuke. I stood smiling cheerily with my fingers in bunny ears behind Sasuke's head. And Sasuke had his arm around my shoulders. And he was _smiling. _I felt the hot tears running down my face before I knew I was crying.

Oh Sasuke, is Itachi more important to you than me? Was I not good enough for you?

_***Flashback***_

_It was the Sakura festival. The rookie nine stood in a group, happily conversing and nervously asking each other to the festival. Sakura and Ino were literally __**crawling **__all over Sasuke and begging him to go to the festival with them. _

_Their whining was slowly driving me insane, and I'm pretty sure my ears were bleeding. After Sasuke rejected them for the 12__th__ time, they began the questioning._

_ "Whyyyyyyyyyyy!" "BUUUTTTT WWWHHHYY?"_

_And by that time Sasuke was going insane. Whether it was a last resort to deter them or because he actually wanted to, he abruptly said,_

"_Because I'm going with Senna."_

_To put it shortly it was the best night of my life. But the best part occurred at the dango shop. I was om nom nomming upon some dango, and Sasukes was of course unsweetened._

"_Sasuke why don't you like sweets?"_

"_I just don't"_

"_You should try something sweet." I said hopefully. He looked like he was going to reject my offer when he suddenly leaned forward. I held my dango out. But he ignored it._

_Then the most spectacular thing happened. He kissed me._

_*End Flashback*_

I sat on my bed reminiscing the good old days. I didn't hear the startled yelling or the cries of civilians. However, I did notice when a familiar Anbu shattered my window.

"Senna! We need you! He's back!"

And that's when I heard the startled cries and yells. I jumped athlete style out the window.

I ran with the Anbu until I saw Kiba riding Akamaru. He looked down at me and helped me up. I sat on the giant white dog and asked where Naruto was, as I snaked my arms around Kiba's waist. He offhandedly replied that he was on a mission.

It didn't take us long to reach the Gates. The Anbu, jonins and chunins gathered here, their eyes to the skies. My gaze followed theirs to the top of the Konoha Gates, and the unmistakable silhouette of Sasuke Uchiha.

I saw a man ready to be taken into questioning. Apparently that's not what the rest of the ninjas saw. They took aim, gathered chakra, and did other mandatory ninja things. I saw as the first man threw a kunai. It was like a domino effect. The rest began throwing their weaponry and started their hand signs. For me it was slow-mo. I needed to protect Sasuke, but there was no way I could fight all of them. I couldn't do Kage no Bunshin either. I needed something that wouldn't immediately die out. So I did something very stupid. I began the rapid hand signs and gathered my chakra.

The world paused as I yelled the name of a forbidden jutsu.

"**SOUL SPLIT!"**

SuddenlyI was in a dark room, with a wooden desk and a large white marble pillar. Sitting on the desk was Kyūketsuma and leaning against the pillar was Daima. Kokoro was nowhere to be seen.

"So whaddya need us for, brat?"

"Protect Sasuke Uchiha."

"Granted."

I seemed to awake again. I looked to my side and saw Kyūketsuma, and on my other one, Daima. Their eyes seemed to say, 'well what now brat?'

"Now, we save the bastard who dumped me"

They jumped near Sasuke and by unspoken command went off in different directions. Kyūketsuma defended left, Daima defended right, and I defended middle. I stood in front of him.

"Senna?" he whispered in awe.

"The one and only," I replied breathily.

"Senna! What do you think you're doing defending this bloody traitor?" came the yell of the Anbu Captain.

"You have no right to attack the traitor before he has shown offense," I replied haughtily "and I will protect him, by fighting you, until he does."

"And I'll help!" shouted Kyūketsuma.

"So shall I," said Daima.

"And since I believe Senna is right, I'll join this chicken shit too," added Kiba.

"Then you shall die!" yelled the Captain. The line of ninjas surged forward and I took the defensive stance.

"Help would be fantastic right now Mr. Traitor Pants," I suggested sarcastically. He gave me a withering look and said,

"If I want to make peace, I shouldn't attack them." My eyes widened as I fended off Anbu, chuunin, and jonin with my kunai. Suddenly they retreated. I looked to the source and saw a certain pigtailed blonde with HUGE boobs.

"I order everybody to shut the hell up and tell me what's going on!" Tsunade ordered.

"Lady Hokage!" the Captain said, falling to his knees. "This traitor showed up and we came to defend the village. As we attacked, our efforts were foiled by this monster-"

"Shut your sniveling face you cowardly scum!" I interjected. "Lady Hokage, these ninja had no right to attack Sasuke, traitor as he is." Tsunade studied me, and then her eyes moved to Kyūketsuma and Daima.

"Senna you have some real explaining to do"

"But I believe I have more," interrupted Sasuke.

"Ah, yes Sasuke. Yes, indeed you do."

Tsunade's office was stuffy and boring as I tiredly listened to Sasuke drone on about what had occurred, his deeds, mistakes, triumphs, and apologies.

Somewhere in the middle of his spiel, Naruto burst through the door. His eyes landed on Sasuke and the yelling began. Sasuke stood idly through his ranting. As Naruto finished, Sasuke said something so impossibly unbelievable, I should have censored it. He said 'I'm sorry'

I sat on a couch in my apartment listening intently as Sasuke gave me his personal apology and told me what had ensued after he left. How he trained under Orochimaru, then deemed him useless and killed him, made his own ragtag team of ninjas,(which he deemed 'Team Hawk') to search for Itachi, the eventual destruction of his brother, and the startling truth, one that was so hard for me to believe I almost completely rejected it.

Itachi had destroyed his clan on the order of the fifth Hokage and was able to keep his brother, Sasuke, alive by threatening to tell the truth to Konoha. I felt so bad for Sasuke, I started to cry.

"Oh, Senna" Sasuke started as he pulled me close to him. I snuggled my face into his warm shoulder and deeply inhaled his foresty scent.

It was night time, and I stood with Sasuke on my balcony. My head was resting on his shoulder. The full moon seemed to stare down at us in envy, for it could never feel the warmth of the sun. I was happy, because Lady Tsunade had let Sasuke stay (but probably just because Sasuke had rid the world of two very dangerous ninjas). My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke began to say something.

"Umm, Senna. Would you hypothetically, ever, maybe, kinda, sorta, hopefully ever-"

"Yes Sasuke I will go out with you." I interjected leaning forward to kiss him. He met me halfway and kissed me lovingly. I pulled away quickly, and began to poke him on the shoulder roughly.

"But don't ever break up with me again" I said dangerously, enunciating my words slowly and loudly. He pulled me to his chest.

"Hn"

"Godammit Sasuke what the hell does 'hn' mean!"

"It means 'I love you.'"


End file.
